Enterprises and organizations cannot fight today's digital terrorists or cyber criminals with yesterday's defensively-focused security best practices. The primary problem with defensively-focused security solutions is that they do not provide a deterrent or countermeasure to stop repetitive or future attacks.
The truth is that nowadays security best practices and digital strategies have the shelf-life of a little over two weeks. Security professionals cannot detect or produce antidotes fast enough to keep up with the rate at which cyber criminals are evolving.
So the question remains, how do organizations and security professionals combat against an enemy that's continuously innovating their digital attacks? To proactively address this security challenge, organizations must adopt and practice an offensively-focused digital security policy.